The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for forming rings for bulk containers and the like.
Container rings for bulk containers and the like are well known and varied. Typically, most container rings are formed from a metallic strip whose ends are welded or otherwise connected together to form a band. Usually, hooks are formed along the upper and lower edges of the ring band. The upper hooked edge is placed over the opening edge of a bulk container, and the hooked edge and the opening edge of the container are crimped together to secure the band to the container. The remaining portion of the band, including the lower hooked edge, rests against the outside wall of the bulk container. The lower hooked edge of the band, which is bent in towards the container, creates a "safety hook." When, for example, the bulk container is lifted and moved, the "safety hook" prevents persons from cutting or injuring themselves.
While the above-described container ring has produced satisfactory results in the bulk container field, there are a number of disadvantages relating to the container ring. First, because an overlap is formed in the welded region of the band (i.e., where the two ends of the metallic strip are welded together to form the band), thereby forming a layer of metal that is twice as wide as the metallic strip, it has proven difficult to easily form a hook in the overlap region.
Furthermore, the conventional method of forming "hooks" in the upper and lower edges of the ring band includes bending a first edge to form a hook therein, turning the band over so that the other edge of the band may be bent, and bending the second edge of the band to form a hook therein. While this method has worked satisfactorily, the step of turning the band over to bend the second edge reduces the efficiency of ring band production, and results in increased costs and decreased output.